


Eric and Steven Forman AU

by ironfirebagelknight



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfirebagelknight/pseuds/ironfirebagelknight
Summary: Alternative universe where Hyde and Eric are (fraternal) twins.
Relationships: Eric Forman & Kitty Forman, Eric Forman & Steven Hyde, Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman & Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman/Red Forman, Red Forman & Steven Hyde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Eric and Steven Forman AU

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN THAT 70's SWOW.
> 
> This is my firs story so please be nice. If you notice any grammatical errors or something like that feel free to tell me. The tag of the relationship between Jackie in hyde is there becouse they will be together in the future.   
> Don't forget to follow me in tumblr as ironfirebagelknight.

In may 18 of 1959, two babies were born, both from the same mother whith after almost 18 hours of birth. The older of the two was named Eric Albert and the youngest Steven James.

Even though they were twins, the two boys were everything but similar. Not only physically but in personality, Eric was a really noisy baby who spent day and night crying and Steven was a really quiet one. This difference started growing bigger as they did too, but that didn't meant they didn't liked each other, they were the best friends, thing that usually made their sister, Laurie, jealous becouse she didn't had a sister to play with.

* * *

**Ext. The Forman's driveway- Day.**

Four of the five members of the Forman family exited their home though the glass sliding door. Kitty on head with Red, Steven and Eric, with a plate of brownies, following behind. 

"Eric, honey, got the brownies for the new neighbours?"

"Yes, mommy" Answered her son, who had been excited since he heard that the new neighbours had a daughter around his and his brother's age and was hoping they could be friends with her. 

"Why do we even have to give them brownies?" Asked the other Forman boy ", don't they know how to cook?" Unlike his brother, Steven was everything but excited, he didn't had any interest on making any new friend.

"Becouse they are new in the neighborhood and we want them to feel welcomed in their new home, right Red?"

"I just hope these new neighbours are better than the last ones, that Gus Griffin was a complete dumbass" 

"And Tommy was a dumbass too" Intervened Steven, referring to the youngest son of the Griffin's who, in his opinion, was a complete baby for crying after hitting his head with a football. 

After hearing his son say dumbass kitty scolded her son who was using that word much more so lately after having spend some extra time with his father.

In that moment a big man and a red headed girl entered the driveway. 

"Hiya neighbours" spoke the big man "I'm Bob Pinciotti and this is my Daughter Donna. My wife, Midge, will be over later, she got caught in something right now." 

"Well, hello! We were just going to meet you. I'm Kitty Forman this is my husband, Red, and this two are my sons Steven and Eric."

Eric passed the plate of brownies to Bob.

"Guys, say hello to Donna" Asked Kitty to her sons at what Steven only nodded his head and they out a not so amused "hey" and Eric couldn't seem to stop watching Donna. Thing that she quickly noticed.

"What are you looking at string bean?" Said Donna, and then, punched him on the stomach at which Eric looked at her lovingly. 

"Wow, you are so strong."

**Author's Note:**

> The dialog part where they meet the Pinciotti family if from one of the flashbacks of the episode "Class Picture" changed so Hyde could fit in.
> 
> Next chapter:  
> Donna, Eric and Kelso give Steven a very interesting nickname.


End file.
